


The Walking Dead: My Version

by orphan_account



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The walking dead! Has minor Beth and Daryl right now but will grow. It's not just them though there is more on the entire group. Right now it is basically when all the groups are split up and what their thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What do I do now...

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first time writing a fan fiction. So I appreciate comments telling me what I should do better or keep the same.... I'm going to try to keep close to the show but I might do some things differently. I'm going to try to keep the characters personality the same. I am going to do what the show has and desperate each chapter with each character. Please comment and thanks for reading!!!!

Daryl's POV 

I ran and ran like my entire life depended on it. Honestly I wish it was my life that depended on me running all night. Sadly it wasn't, it was Beth's life. I knew it was hopeless the moment that black car took off, with Beth in inside. I still wanted to believe that I could catch up, or keep going until I found her. I think I would have kept going too if I didn't come across that fork on the road. With the adrenaline no longer pumping through my veins, I sank to the ground. I began to feel the effects of being alone. I can stand many things, but never being alone. I have always had my brother with me, and even now that he is gone, I had Rick and everyone else. But now, their gone too. I mean yeah, I could survive by myself, but normally I would have someone push me to keep going. That or I would have somebody depending on me to keep them alive. Beth was that drive to me, at first I thought she was just a pain in my ass, some kid that I HAD to take care of but after having a few drinks with her, I realized a few things.   
1.) She was no kid she is a perfectly capable woman.   
2.) With a little training she could survive just like me or Michone, or Maggie (She made damn sure I understood that she was a survivor too).   
3.) She pushed me to keep moving, instead of depending on me to keep her alive.

Now she is gone, and I am all alone. She told me to be prepared for this. That I would be the last one standing, but I don't want to be the last one. I was just starting to come back, come back from the loss of the prison, along with everyone in it. But this, this just made me crazy. I start to think of what fear Beth must be feeling. I start to think of all the different scenarios that whoever kidnapped her, could be doing to her. I began to think of how I could no longer do anything but just sit here. I couldn't take the thoughts any longer and I begin to separate my mind from my body. I was trying make my self not feel the loss of Beth just as I have everyone else. It actually starts to work when a big heavy boot steps in the corner if my vision. 

I jump up, the adrenaline starting to kick back in again. That push to survive makes me raise my crossbow. I can tell I've struck a nerve with the group because they all raise their guns at me. The man is talking to me, I think he says his name is Joe, but I'm not listening. My anger was growing, I had the urge to punch him. So I did. He started to laugh. Like what the hell? Who the hell laughs right after getting punched in the face? He is still talking, and I'm still not listening. I think he told the group to put their guns down, because they do. He then says something about a "bow man." He is really starting to make me question his sanity. He stands up and reaches out a hand. I look around the group, these seem like my kind of people. Rednecks. Well, at least before my group anyway. I shake his hand, I don't trust them but I can't stand to be alone any longer and I'm pretty sure if I didn't join, they'd kill me, and take everything I have left.

He tells me the names of everyone in the group, but I'm sure I already forgot them all. One of the idiots says, "All us rednecks gotta stick together." This makes everyone agree with some sort of "ya." I just grunt. We start to walk down the road on the left. Honestly, if I were to keep looking for Beth I would have chose right. I just have that feeling that's the way they went.  
"So where ya coming from," said Joe.  
"No where," I told him, "I just go around, tryin' to survive, just like anyone else."  
"You didn't have a group," he asked.  
"Their all dead" I growled. That was I lie or at least I hoped that it was. I still hoped Beth was still alive.   
"Wow. They must have been a group of idiots cuz' your still here" 

I wanted to punch him again. I stopped responding and zoned him out. I decided to let my mind wander a bit. At first I thought about things that didn't effect me anymore. I thought of my brother and him feasting on that man. I remember his face when I stabbed his forehead over and over and over. He deserved it. He was a terrible man just as my father was. But what he did, it gave us time. It didn't matter anyway everyone is dead now, even if they were alive he would probably never see them again. This makes me start to think about Beth, and her messy blond hair and her eyes and her small but sturdy body. God, she has a body some men would kill for... I stop my self right there. Yeah she is a woman in mind, but she has got to be at least 10 years younger than me. She is Hershel's daughter, youngest daughter for cryin' out loud. But she could still be alive, probably scared out of her mind, and I'm wasting time with these bastards. This makes me decide that as soon as all these guys fall asleep I am leaving. I will go back to the fork in the road and go right instead of left.

~KNW


	2. Where the hell am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Beth's POV of all the recent events....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have know real idea where I'm going with this right now... Sorry if it sucks. I have ideas it just not really having to do with Beth right now.... It's with other members of the group but this is what I promised. It may or may not change later.

Beth's POV:

A dream: 

"So you do think that there is still good people out there don't you..." I told Daryl right before there was a noise at the front door.  
"I'm gonna give that dog one last chance" he said walking out of the kitchen. He is avoiding my question, God I hate it when he does that.  
After that, Daryl was calling my name but with some sort of urgency. I looked and he was tryin' to hold the door shut, there were walkers on the other end. I didn't want to leave him but he kept telling me to go. That he meet up with me later, so I hobbled, with my screwed up ankle, out the back door into the woods. I reached a road and stopped because I was gonna wait for Daryl there. Then out of no where a car showed up.  
"Get in! Get in!" A hoarse voice called.  
"I can't I'm waiting for my friend" I said. I turned away from the car and expected them to drive away. Then I heard the person got out of the car, and they walked over to me. I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and everything went black.  
"Beth!!!!" I heard in my subconscious memory.  
I jerk awake. Daryl yelling my name still on the back of my mind. My head throbbed, I felt a big knot on the back. As soon as I touched it a sharp pain ran through me. I looked around at my surroundings, I was on the back seat of a car... Wait what the hell? Why am I here? Just as I thought it the front door of the car opened and a woman gets inside the car.  
"Well good morning dear" she said in a hoarse voice. Man that voice sounded familiar....  
"Where the hell am I" I asked so enraged but confused still.  
"Haha right to the point I see, well Heather, your in my car... You would not get in when I said so, I had to use a little force" she said. This time I recognized her voice. I saw that she was an older woman maybe 60 or so. She was still pretty strong to hit me hard enough to black out. Not to mention drag me into a car.  
"You had no right! I was waiting on my friend Daryl! I gotta go find him" I yelled. I was getting out of the car when I heard a familiar click of a gun. I look to see it is pointed a few feet away from my head.  
"Now you see I can't quite let you leave, I saved your life. You have finally come back to me, and your not going to waste your life on some boy who may just as we'll be dead" her voice said with clear conviction.  
"You don't understand," my voice a little shaky, " he is all I have left." I started to think of his strong arms giving my a piggy-back ride. How he was a little rough on the outside but was really nice. He was caring and loyal...  
"Ha I am all you have left Heather. My dear granddaughter, you do not know how much I've missed you" She said happily, interrupting my thoughts.  
"What!?" I screeched. I had just realized she has called me Heather and had call me her grand daughter. This lady must be senile.  
"Now that's enough for today, Heather get back in the car." She said calmly.  
"No, your not my grandmother, and I'm not no Heather!" I yelled. I began to walk away. She fired a shot in the air and I stopped.  
"Don't talk to me like that and get your ass into my car." She yelled. My ears still ringing from the shot, I do what I am told and get back into the car.

~KNW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo is this lady crazy much........ So I guess I actually liked how it turned out. I would like to hear what you think. Please comment!  
> Chapter 3 SPOILERS:  
> The next chapter is going to be focusing on Rick, Carl, and Michone. They may or may not meet a new character. I've missed them badly on the show.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo what do you think! Chapters are soon to come! Comments are much appreciated.  
> Chapter 2 SPOILERS:  
> Where will Beth wake up.... Will she wake up.....


End file.
